


don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (you are my girlfriend, you dork)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, WWE Extreme Rules, but also they were so matchy and it was so cute, girls who share the same aesthetic stay together, i loved it so much, kinda they're doing domesticy things, like right before their match, matching clothes, mostly just girlfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Alexa and Mickie believe in one phrase: Girlfriends who match color scheme when going out to the ring stay together forever and remain in love. That's totally something people say.//or the one where mickie and alexa are cute matchy girlfriends.





	don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (you are my girlfriend, you dork)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a fic about soft girlfriends mickie and alexa wearing matching colors bc they looked so cute and it was so beautiful so yes this is completely self-indulgent fic and I don't even care.

“Alexa! Hurry up, hon, we’re gonna be late.” Mickie calls to her pint-size girlfriend.

 

Alexa stomps out, pouting as she fiddles with her sparkly black cloak. “I can’t get it to stay.” She whines, moving forward to allow Mickie to hook it properly. “Why are you wearing that?” Alexa asks, wrinkling her nose and frowning at the outfit Mickie had originally chosen.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Mickie asks, straightening the top. She smooths her hands down the pants, glancing up at Alexa with concern visible in the pretty brown eyes that Alexa gets lost in on a daily basis.

 

Alexa narrows her eyes, looking at Mickie like she’s the class idiot. “Um, you’re not matching me, _duh_.” Alexa says snippily, gesturing to her mainly red gear. She’d had it designed to match the title. It’s a way to show how confident Alexa is in her ability to beat Nia. She’ll walk in wearing the matching title on her waist, and she’ll walk out with the same red title strapped to her waist, effectively completing the red aesthetic.

 

“Was I supposed to match you?” Mickie inquires, squinting at the younger girl. Alexa’s the kind of girl who bosses everybody around, and you may hate her but you’ll _listen,_ so. “I’ll take that glare as a yes, then. Should I change?” Mickie flicks her hair over her shoulder, grateful that her makeup is pretty neutral and the red lip she’s sporting will help tie her outfit in with Alexa’s.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Alexa exclaims, storming into the bathroom and returning with a red top and black skirt. “Here.” She hands the ensemble to Mickie, smiling proudly at the older woman.

 

“Oh, sweetie, did you pick this yourself?” Mickie coos. She looks pretty good in red. It really helps boost her confidence. Red is a safety color that she _knows_ she can pull off.

 

Alexa nods quickly, moving behind Mickie and unzipping the back of her top. “I knew you’d look absolutely gorgeous in this. Red makes you look totally alluring, and your shoes will make you look _so_ sexy, I mean god half the time you do those kicks in big high heels I want to drop to my knees and worship you right then and there. I can barely control myself.” Alexa whispers in Mickie’s ear, warm breath puffing against the back of Mickie’s neck.

 

“Lex,” Mickie warns, voice low. “We’re up soon. Control yourself.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Alexa winks, giggling as Mickie playfully swats her arm.

 

“None of that now.” Mickie teases, a twinge of her Southern accent slipping through her words. “I’ve gotta get dressed.” She quickly dresses herself in the red top and black bottom, touching up her makeup in the mirror. “How do I look?” Mickie twirls a little, carefully steadying herself. It would take a bit to get used to the new height, so she’d be moving around a lot before they went out.

 

A grin breaks out across Alexa’s face, and she quickly squeezes Mickie into a hug. “Oh, Mickie, you look fantastic! Usually I’d complain about you stealing my spotlight, but I’ll make an exception this time.” Alexa jokes, brushing a quick kiss across Mickie’s cheek, careful not to smudge her makeup.

 

“Why, thank you bein’ so gracious, Little Miss Bliss.” Mickie laughs, winding an arm around Alexa’s waist and leading her to the door. “C’mon, let’s go wait for the music to hit.” Alexa nods, curling into Mickie’s side a little. Her thigh bumps against Mickie’s, and a small soft smile spreads across her lips.

 


End file.
